


Heart Hold

by Halrine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Caretaking, Creepy Hannibal, Episode Related, Gen, Hannibal kneeling, Kneeling, M/M, Savoureux, Series Finale, Someone Help Will Graham, for the love of god someone stop me, he has a gun, he thinks he being cute though, its not actually helping, okay someone had to wrap his thumb, shit is about to hit the fan, spoilers be here, will graham is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halrine/pseuds/Halrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing piece from Savoureux,</p>
<p>Will is ready to confront Minnesota, and what he may or may not have done there.  Hannibal wants to fix his hand before they go. </p>
<p>Its was suppose to be fluff, but that didn't really happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Hold

Hannibal makes no argument when Will decides they are going to the Hobbs house. It makes no difference where Will tries to trace the steps he never made. In truth Hannibal is surprised by the concise and lucid manner Will has regained after his incarceration. He had vaguely expected the man to return to the real world with loud proclamation of innocence as soon as he was accused of being the copycat. Instead Will slumps in his usual chair in Hannibal’s office. He seeks Hannibal’s confirmation like a habit and he can’t help but feel a twinge of pleasure at wrapping the man so thoroughly in his control.

The dim lighting makes all of Will’s expressions exaggerated and Hannibal can see the full picture trying to click together behind that twitching face. Hannibal feels a little melancholy that this most enjoyable pet is quickly running out time; he could do the most marvelous tricks with that mind of his. The man holds his hand awkwardly off the chair and Hannibal observes the discoloration and angle. With clarity he remembers how Will recited Abel’s escape from his own transportation van. It is a stiff reminder that despite his innocence Will is not unaffected by the little pieces he picks up from those he empathizes with. He is not a Hannibal or a Garret Jacob Hobbs, but alas he is not helpless either.

Will begins to get up, seeming to decide to translate his inner turmoil into thoughtless action. His gaze slides to the far door usually focused. Will’s feet shuffle on the dark carpet and he snaps his head back to Hannibal eyebrows furrowed further than normal. His eyes flick down as in taking in the gun as if he had forgotten about it. Then the confusion is directed at Hannibal as if trying to figure out something. Hannibal nearly sighs; Will does not need to use a gun on him. In fact the opportunity to show Will that blood dried kitchen warms his chest a little. One last chance for the little mock family to say farewell to each other, even though personally Hannibal will be honoring Abigail for a while longer in a way that Will would not appreciate.

“Will come here.” The soft order startles Will nearly violently from his dangerous line of thinking. It does nothing to lessen his confused state. None the less, he obeys and walks over to the doctor obedient despite being the one with the gun in the room. Will sits down listlessly and says something under his breath that Hannibal doesn’t quite catch, but he has no doubt it walks a line between poetic and sarcastic.  
He gets up and retrieves a small first aid kit he keeps in his desk. Hannibal actually surprises himself at having to fight down his urge to grab his scalpel lying on the desk top. In a rush of sentiment, he finds himself killing Will quickly and painlessly. Just enough time to finally grab those expressive eyes’ full attention. Everyone would believe that Will Graham had escaped and his memory would be alive in their fear. His body would of course be preserved in Hannibal’s freezer right next to lovely Abigail. He would serve them together. It would be of reverence not like how he slaughtered his usual unworthy pigs. Instead Will only tenses up when he gets close to the telephone. He gives him a small and tired smile and Will only lightly rests his finger on the trigger.

“We should leave…” Will trails off brought back to the reality of his predicament all thoughts edging near the far truth silenced for now.

“We will soon, allow me to attend to your hand first.” It’s not request, but Will does not have the energy to dig his heels in at such petty things. Hannibal kneels with grace in front of him with the necessary tools, ever prepared. Will shifts uncomfortable as he usually does when someone is too close or personal and at this distance the doctor can clearly see the minor trembling that has yet to stop. Hannibal takes Will’s hand; dry steady skin against damp and calloused. It is not as unpleasant as he had suspected and Will’s unsteady intake of breath is worth it. His deft fingers turn the hand over inspecting the self-inflicted damage.

Hannibal’s hand shoots out so fast that Will’s reaction is laughably delayed; the shock would be comical to anyone else. Instead the doctor calmly places the confiscated gun on the carpet and mercifully decides not to warn the other man as he violently sets his thumb back into place. Will’s scream is thankfully choked off his tremors turning into full blown shaking. Still Hannibal is able to get him still enough to wrap his abused thumb. With a caring pat on Will’s shoulder Hannibal stands purposefully leaving the tempting gun at Will’s feet. The fantasy of shooting Will and holding him as he fought and screamed the truth finally realized out loud, lingers in Hannibal’s mind.

Instead, Will quietly follows Hannibal out to his car as if this was doctor’s command. Hannibal smiles out of Will’s line of sight. After all there is still time, Will may receive a bullet today yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned into a monster. I am sorry that it isn't fluff, that's what it was suppose to be. Hannibal's thoughts are kinda all over the place, but hey he has had a busy week too! Oh god, very un-betaed sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
